Reunited
by Runner91
Summary: Takes place before the curse has been broken. Ruby meets a young girl and can't help but feel very protective of her. I don't own any of the Once Upon A Time characters or plots.
1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke:

She had been running for so long she didn't even feel the pain anymore. The streets felt even more empty as the chilling wind whipped around her. Running was the only thing she knew how to do. It was the only thing that she could control and she did her best to take comfort in it. Leaning against the corner of a building she struggled to catch her breath but the searing pain in her side caused her to collapse to ground. She couldn't breathe as she fought back the tears fighting their way out. She pulled her jacket tighter in an effort to hide the blood seeping through her clothes. Hide it from who? Herself? Sighing, she pulled herself to her feet just as the rain started to pour. She continued down the street slowly this time careful to stay in the shadows. She couldn't let him find her out here where she was vulnerable, she had to find a safe place with other people, not that she felt particularly safe around other people but she knew he wouldn't try anything in a public place. What could possibly still be open? Aside from the bar... she thought to herself. Granny's. Granny's would still be open. It was warm and for some reason Granny's was the only place she felt safe, well, there and the woods. Hopefully not many people would be there at this hour. Staggering down the streets she was at the diner before she knew it.

Ruby was stuck with the evening shift, again. At least it wasn't busy tonight. There were only two people in the diner, a couple simply enjoying the evening together. Ruby smiled inwardly maybe working the evening shift wasn't too bad. It was quite and gave her time to think. Suddenly the door opened bringing Ruby back into her people person mode. A young girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen walked in and sat down at the counter. Ruby had seen her in the diner before and around town but this girl was one of the few people Ruby didn't actually know. The girl's blonde hair was dark and slightly disheveled from the rain. Gliding over with perfect grace to where the girl sat Ruby asked."What can I get you?" Jumping slightly, the girl's bright blue eyes looked up at Ruby and were met with a warm and friendly smile.

"Uh..." She shivered, now realizing that she was soaked from the rain.

"Hot cocoa?" Ruby interjected seeing that this girl must be freezing.

"Yeah, that sounds good, thanks," the girl replied and tried to smile politely.

A few minutes later Ruby returned with a fresh mug of cocoa and set it gently in front of her. "Here you go. Anything else I can get for you?" Ruby asked.

"No I'm good , thanks." The girl replied. She began to take a sip of her cocoa when she realized that Ruby was still there. Glancing up, she looked at Ruby who was leaning forward on the counter, head tilted slightly and staring curiously at her.

"You know, I've seen you in here quite a bit. What's your name?" Ruby questioned.

"Peyton..." she replied quietly. Shifting in her seat, she hoped someone would come into the diner to take Ruby's attention from her. Sure enough, before Ruby could question her more, the bell above the door jingled rather violently causing both of them to jump.

"There you are." A menacing voice Peyton knew all too well erupted behind her. Jumping up from her place at the counter she spun around so fast she almost spilled her cocoa.

Shaking, she replied "I...I just went for a run. It started to rain so I came here to warm up a bit." The man didn't believe Peyton and the hate burning in his eyes focused on her frightened Ruby who cautiously walked around the counter closer to Peyton.

"Is there a problem here?" Granny's voice boomed from the back.

Not taking his eyes of off Peyton he answered, "None at all. Just coming to take my daughter home." Flashing an evil smile, he stepped toward Peyton and reached for her arm. As Peyton instinctively pulled back, Granny walked towards the trio. She knew this man was trouble and would not tolerate him in her diner any longer.

"I was just about to head home." Peyton quickly responded. Standing up straighter, Peyton began to walk towards the door slowly. It took all of her strength not to run away as fast as her legs would allow her. But that would only make matters worse. Ruby took a step forward as well but Granny held her back. Neither of them liked this man in the least and did not want to let Peyton go with him. Satisfied he had won he smiled once more and followed Peyton to the door. He grabbed her arm violently causing a sharp pain to shoot through her side. Wincing, she almost collapsed to the floor but he held her up and half dragged out of the diner. All Granny and Ruby could do was watch hopelessly as he pulled her down the street. Ruby turned to head to the back when she noticed the untouched cup of cocoa sitting on the table with a five dollar bill sitting next to it. She didn't remember it being there when the man walked in. Smiling slightly she cleaned off the counter and set the money aside. She would find Peyton later to make sure she was alright and give her the money back. Ruby couldn't help but feel protective of this girl.

The next morning, Peyton lay in bed, staring at the ceiling reflecting on the night before. How had he found her so quickly? Her side still burned but she finally had a chance to bandage it up. His name is Wilson and he wasn't her actually father but she never knew why he had adopted her. Probably to use as a human punching bag. Most of the time she could take it but last night was bad and all she could think to do was run. Rolling over she stood up and dragged herself to her closet. Pulling out an old worn out tank top, zip up jacket and jeans, she slowly got dressed careful not to move her arm too far up as she had finally managed to stop the bleeding. Air. All she could think about was getting some air. Only this time, no running. Heading downstairs, this time she decided to let him know this time. She knew when it was time to play it smart. "Hey, I'm going out for a walk." She stated with much more confidence than she actually felt.

"Really?" he shot back sarcastically. "Where do you think you're going on this walk of yours?" Caught off guard, she didn't really know where she was going.

"I'm just going out. No particular destination in mind. Just to get some air." He felt confident that after last night she wouldn't try anything stupid. He knew she was smart enough not to.

"Fine." He said with a smug smile creeping on his face. "Go." Peyton didn't need to be told twice before she was out the door.

Peyton found her way to the docks and was sitting on a bench gazing out into the clear blue water. She couldn't swim and wouldn't dare go near the water. It terrified her but at the same time had completely captivated her. The water looked so calm and peaceful but she kept her distance none the less. Somewhere behind her, she heard someone coming up behind her before she could react Ruby came into view and sat down next to her. Awesome. It wasn't that she didn't like Ruby, but Ruby was a people person and liked to talk. Peyton most definitely did not, and after what happened at the diner she especially did not want to talk. However, Ruby said nothing and they both simply sat watched the waves gently roll into the docks. After a couple minutes Ruby quietly slid the five dollar bill Peyton had left across the bench. Peyton glanced down at the money before raising her eyes to look at Ruby questioningly.

"Keep it," Ruby said with a warm smile. Before Peyton could protest Ruby shot her a look that dashed any and all objections Peyton had been about to say.

"Thanks." Peyton replied. "I..uh...I have to get going. But thanks again." She continued indicating the bill folded in her hand as she stood up to leave.

"Hey! Wait a sec. Are you OK?" Ruby asked, the concern evident on her face and in her tone.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Peyton tried to sound confident but knew Ruby didn't believe her. As Peyton tried to turn and leave Ruby reached out and grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back. Clutching her side Peyton felt her legs give out but she never hit the ground as Ruby caught her and helped her back to the bench.

"You know, you're a really bad liar." Ruby teased. Catching her breath, Peyton stared at Ruby who was now crouching in front of her at eye level.

"Was that completely necessary?"

Ruby just raised her eyebrows slightly and said "yes, it was." "Come on, let me take you to the hospital. You're obviously hurt."

"Well, I was fine until you grabbed me." Peyton tried as hard as she could to seem angry. Pulling Peyton to her feet, Ruby laughed and helped steady her.

"Lean on me, let's go." But Peyton would not move.

"I don't do hospitals." Peyton stated bluntly. Ruby tilted her head and thought for a moment.

"Don't make me poke you in your side," she threatened. Peyton's eyes widened with disbelief and fear as she looked up at Ruby and realized that she was serious. Before she could argue, Ruby was already half carrying Peyton towards her car.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Peyton didn't understand why Ruby was helping her. Why did she even care. Nobody ever did. That scared Peyton more than anything. Who knows what would happen if Wilson found out someone was helping her. She didn't want Ruby to get hurt because of her. When they arrived at the hospital, Peyton finally spoke up.

"You can just let me out here. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself in."

"As if that'll happen. You may be capable of doing it but I know you aren't actually going in." Pulling into an empty spot, Ruby was at the passenger door before Peyton could get out. She gave up protests as Ruby lead her into the hospital. The walk to the doors felt like a mile. With each step, Peyton grew weaker and could barely keep herself up as she felt herself leaning on Ruby more and more. Panic began to set in as Peyton realized she might not make into the hospital. Ruby pulled her closer to keep her from collapsing. Bursting through the doors Ruby called for help and several nurses rushed over taking Peyton from Ruby's arms. Fading in and out of consciousness Peyton was vaguely aware of the small army of nurses putting her on a bed as they rushed her down the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye she could Ruby running behind them. Trying to sit up, strong arms gently pushed her back onto the bed but Peyton was terrified. She had no control and fought harder to get away. She didn't like people touching her especially not this many at once.

"Please." she begged struggling against the people pining her to the bed. With one final burst of energy, Peyton managed to break free and she fell off the bed onto the floor. Before she could get up to run, Ruby was by her side and had Peyton in her arms as the nurses rushed over. Ruby felt so sorry for her. She could see the fear in Peyton's eyes but she was fading fast. Peyton felt the nurses take her from Ruby and put her back on the bed before she knew it, they had restrained her arms. A nurse had a needle and gently pushed into Peyton's arm. The last thing Peyton remembered seeing was Ruby's face full of fear and worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby had been pacing the long deserted hallway for what felt like hours with no word on how Peyton was doing. She had called Emma to let her know about what was going on, not that Ruby knew exactly what was happening. A few minutes later, Dr. Whale emerged from the back and he did not seem happy. "Is she okay?" Ruby asked, trying to hold back the panic in her voice.

"We've managed to stabilize her for now. However, we need to perform surgery soon."

"Then why haven't you started? What else is going on?" Ruby asked growing anxious.

"Your friend has been resisting too much, we can't even give her a sedative to get her into the operating room. She won't listen to anyone or let them touch her and has broken several restraints. If we don't operate soon to stop the bleeding she may not make it much longer."

"Can I try talking to her? She might listen to me."

"It's worth a shot." Dr. Whale motioned for a nurse to lead Ruby to Peyton's room.

Slowly opening the door, Ruby looked inside to see Peyton strapped to the bed. She didn't even look up as Ruby cautiously approached the bed. Not sure where to begin, she decided with a simple, "Hey." No response. This wasn't going to be easy. Ruby wasn't used to people not wanting to talk. Everyone who came into the diner always seemed to want to share their life story, even if she had heard it a thousand times. Still, she always gave them her, almost, undivided attention. This was different, but she was determined to get through to this girl somehow. There was no way Ruby could sit back and let her refuse surgery. "So...why aren't you letting Dr. Whale help you? Peyton, you really need to let them help you."

"I don't need help." Her tone was cold and detached.

"Really? You don't need help? So if I poked you in the side, again, it wouldn't hurt?" Ruby reached forward not actually wanting to touch her, just trying to make a point. Peyton finally looked at her clearly not amused.

"I think you need to try a new method." She stated.

"I don't know. I seem to recall saving your life with my 'methods'." Ruby responded.

"My life didn't need saving."

"Then why did I have to half drag, half carry you in here?" Ruby was finally getting something from her. Apparently a slightly more aggressive approach was necessary. However, before Peyton could answer, she began coughing violently. Ruby ran to door and called for help as two nurses rushed in. Turning around as she heard Peyton gasping for air as she coughed up blood, a lot of blood. Before Ruby could go to her Dr. Whale came in and a nurse pulled Ruby from the room. Right after, the group rushed Peyton out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey! Ruby!" a voice trailed down the hallway. Spinning around, Ruby saw Emma running towards her. "What's going on here? Is everything alright?"

"No. It's not." Emma lead her to the lobby as Ruby explained everything that had happened since Peyton came into Granny's the night before.

"Do you have any proof that he hurt her?" Emma asked, though she already had a feeling what the answer was.

"No. Emma...it's obvious he did it."

"I know Ruby, I believe you. But...unfortunately I can't do anything unless there's proof or Peyton says something. Trust me I've been in her shoes and I don't think she'll say anything."

Ruby knew Emma was right. She hated it, but Emma was right. Now all she could do was wait. Emma left a few minutes later after she got a call so Ruby was left alone to worry.

Ruby tried so hard to wait patiently in the lobby are but patience was not one of Ruby's strong suits. After getting up and pacing the hall several times, she slumped back into the chair right as the door at the end of the hall opened. Ruby was to Dr. Whale before the door even closed. "How is she? Is she going to be OK?"

"Calm down Ruby. She's going to be fine. She's resting right now but you can go see her. She's been out of surgery for about an hour and seems to be responding well to the treatment."

Nothing could have prepared Ruby for what she saw when she walked into Peyton's room.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look like crap." Peyton announced from her place on the floor as Ruby entered the room.

"You're one to talk." Ruby responded indicating Peyton's current tangled state, fighting the urge to laugh. Peyton was sitting on the floor leaning against the edge of her bed completely tangled up in tubes, wires and bed sheets. Somehow she had managed to break out of one of her restraints, pull out her IV and fall out of bed.

"I'm stuck." she said looking at Ruby sheepishly. It did look rather painful, so Ruby decided to help, though she wrestled with the decision for a moment. One of Peyton's arms, half hanging out of a sling, was still attached to the bar on the side of the bed. What happened to her arm? Ruby would find out soon enough. With a sigh, Ruby walked over to where Peyton sat and unbuckled her arm. The rest came undone fairly easily once she got Peyton to stop squirming.

"Stop fighting or I'm going to tie you back up." Ruby surprised herself with the commanding tone she used. Once Peyton was free from her predicament, Ruby sat down on the floor next to her and fixed her sling. "So...what did you do to your arm? Last I checked, it was fine."

"She dislocated her shoulder fighting the doctors." A nurse had just entered the room with a small tray of medicine and some bandages. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Peyton avoiding eye contact with both her and the nurse.

"Seriously? " Ruby asked.

"She also refuses to take her pain medications and she wouldn't even take an anesthesia for the surgery," the nurse continued.

Staring at Peyton in disbelief, "You went through surgery awake? And you won't even take any pain medication?"

"They taste funny." was the only response Peyton gave. "And I'm still not going to take them." motioning towards the nurse still standing in the doorway unsure about the entire situation.

"I'll be back in a little while with a new IV. Maybe by then you'll have changed your mind." Sighing, the nurse quietly closed the door behind her. For the next several minutes the two girls sat in silence on the floor. Ruby unsure of how to proceed and Peyton in too much pain to want to move or even care if Ruby wasn't leaving.

Finally, Ruby spoke up. "I'm going to get in o much trouble for this...but come on, get up." Cautiously, Peyton began her attempt to stand up. It was easier said than done. Ruby watched the girl struggling to get to her feet for a moment before standing herself.

"It wouldn't kill you to help me."

"You seem to be doing just fine on your own." Ruby teased before extending her hand to give Peyton the help she desperately needed. "Come on let's get you up."

"Nope. I got it." Peyton suddenly became determined to stand up by herself, no matter how difficult it would be. Once she was successfully standing, she turned to face Ruby. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Just a short walk to get you out of this room." Ruby replied. "With supervision." She quickly added. Responsibility was definitely not one of her strong suits but she knew the nurses wouldn't be able to keep Peyton on complete bed rest for long. This way someone was with her and maybe she could get her tired enough that she couldn't attempt an escape. As soon as she finished her thought, Peyton was out the door. "Really?" Ruby stood back with her hands on her hips. This girl was going to be a pain. Rolling her eyes, she followed Peyton out the door. She spotted Peyton a little ways down the hallway. She was moving too fast for her current state. Ruby caught up to her and linked her arm with Peyton's to keep her close.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked trying to pull her arm back. "I don't like people touching me."

"I am only one person, so you can deal with it. Plus I can tell you like me." Ruby replied with a smile.

"No, I just have a slightly higher tolerance for you." Peyton stated, giving up trying to free her arm.

"Well, it's a start." They continued down the hallway for a few minutes before turning a corner to loop it back to Peyton's room. If Ruby timed it right, Peyton's energy would run out right when they got back. And it did. Peyton grudgingly allowed Ruby to help her get settled back in bed. She was too tired to fight. Ruby pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down right as the nurse returned with a new IV for Peyton.

"You know I'm just going to pull it out again right? No need to waste another one." Peyton didn't really care about the needle, she just didn't want to be tethered to the bed again. Plus it made it easier for them to give her pain killers which she would not take. Realizing she was ready to put up a fight, the nurse sighed and put the IV down.

"Fine. But you have to stay in bed. No more strolls around the hospital." The nurse said looking at Ruby.

"I'll make sure she stays in bed and rests." Ruby assured her. Not entirely satisfied, the nurse shrugged and left the room. "Come on why don't you try to get some sleep?" Ruby suggested her voice softening.

"I don't sleep in hospitals." Peyton muttered.

"Just close your eyes, I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." Peyton didn't want to admit it, but she did feel safer having Ruby there. And she was exhausted. She hadn't really slept in days. Before she knew it she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. Ruby sat and watched Peyton for a few minutes. Her breathing slowed and Ruby could tell she had finally fallen asleep. Realizing how tired she was herself, she put her head down on the edge of the bed, her hand lightly resting on top of Peyton's.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about six in the morning when Peyton's eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings, forgetting momentarily where she was and what all had happened. Feeling a slight pressure on her hand, she glanced down to see Ruby's hand over hers. Ruby had stayed. Nobody had ever stayed with her before even if they had promised they would. So why did Ruby stay? Peyton honestly didn't think Ruby would still be there she woke up. Peyton knew about Ruby's reputation and it wasn't that Peyton didn't think Ruby was nice, she just didn't think Ruby would care enough to stay. This flighty waitress who wore too much make-up and not enough clothes had stayed with her. That one word, stay. That word meant everything to Peyton. All she had ever wanted was someone to stay with her just once. To be able to stay in one home for just a little longer. Just to stay. But that word was also dangerous and she pushed the thought from her head. Pulling her hand free, she rolled over and tried, more successfully this time, to get up. Once in an upright position, Peyton slowly pushed herself to her feet and made her way to the door, careful not to wake Ruby. The wound on her side stung, but she had had worse and the farther she went down the hallway of the hospital, the less it hurt. Expertly avoiding the nurses who scurried down the hall to various patients throughout the building, Peyton finally found a door somewhere towards the back and slipped through into the crisp morning air.

First stop, her room. Peyton hated those stupid hospital gowns. They always made her feel exposed and vulnerable. The front door creaked open as Peyton scanned the entryway of Wilson's house. Releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Peyton slipped quietly up the stairs to her room and changed into some more comfortable clothes.

The diner was incredibly busy today as Ruby scurried around taking orders and delivering food. Granny ran back and forth from the kitchen to the bar occasionally stopping to yell at Ruby for doing something wrong. Ruby was trying, in her own way. A nurse woke her up around seven wondering where Peyton had disappeared to. Ruby was about to go searching for the girl when Granny called her scolding her for being late and staying out all night. Before Ruby could explain, Granny hung up the phone. So here Ruby was trying to keep Granny from having another heart attack while worrying about this girl she barely knew.

Ruby just happened to look up when someone ran by across the street. She couldn't believe it. Practically throwing the tray of dirty dishes in the kitchen, Ruby stormed across the diner.

"Granny, I'm taking my break!"

Emerging from the back with her hands on her hips, Granny watched as Ruby almost knocked over a customer as she ran out front.

Ruby could still see the figure running, a little awkwardly, down the street. It was Peyton. This kid didn't know when to quit. Sighing, she quickly kicked off her high heels and took off down the street. Most people didn't know, but Ruby was actually a pretty fast runner, that is if she wanted to be and within a minute, Ruby had easily caught up with Peyton and fell into a slow jog next to her.

"You're going to slice up your feet without shoes on." Peyton didn't even look at Ruby, she simply continued her painfully awkward looking run down the street.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I am running. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You should probably be at home resting. I think..." Ruby trailed off. She was trying to be responsible. She did think Peyton should be resting, but at the same time she was running.

As soon as Ruby finished her thought, Peyton picked up the pace. Really picked up the pace. It was gradual at first and Ruby matched her stride for stride. Peyton's gait became less uneven and she glided down the street.

Ruby was breathing heavily and found herself struggling to keep up with Peyton. Peyton never slowed down, only ran faster. Ruby couldn't tell if Peyton was trying to get rid of her or test her resolve.

"Peyton." Ruby gasped. "You need to stop...running."

Peyton ignored her and in a moment was sprinting down the street much faster than Ruby could run. Actually faster than she'd seen anyone run. And she was on the mend. Ruby had no choice but to stop and watch Peyton run down the street and disappear from sight.

Ruby slowly walked back to the diner. She had no idea how to even begin dealing with this girl. She wasn't even sure why she cared so much but she did. Ruby realized that subconsciously she had decided to protect Peyton from the first time she talked to her at the diner. Meanwhile, Ruby had a different problem to deal with. Granny.

Cautiously opening the door, she was bracing herself for Granny's condescending tone and questions about where she had gone. Nothing. Granny was hovered over the inventory in the back and merely glanced up with a knowing look as Ruby scurried to the bathroom to wash up. Granny's silence scared her more than Granny yelling.


End file.
